wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruiser
Cruisers, or CA/CL (CA for Cruiser Armoured and CL for Cruiser Light), are the most versatile ship class in World of Warships Blitz. Their fast firing, accurate guns make them perfect for anti-destroyer screening, their anti-air capabilities will help immensely dealing with planes and their good maneuverability, speed and, on some cruisers, torpedoes allow them to adapt to any battle scenario and to tackle even the biggest adversaries. The flipside of this versatility is that cruisers are the jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none class and there will always be other, more specialized ships that will be faster, better armed or have more protection. This is why it is the job of a good cruiser commander to watch the flow of battle and adapt to the circumstances as they unfold. United States Navy (USN) USN cruisers are probably the most reliant on their team. They don't have torpedoes and suffer from weak armor protection. In return, they get extremely high DPM, with very hard hitting AP and very floaty shell arcs that make camping behind islands a very viable strategy. AA is also extremely strong, and coupled with Air Defense Alert, makes it extremely hard for a carrier to strike you without losing a massive air fleet. Although the floaty shells may not get you as many citadels as other nations, full penetrations will be extremely common, and you should most definitely be using AP on any broadside, and combined with Rapid Reload makes you a very formidable foe. With the USN cruisers, the best way to play them is to find an island that your floaty shells can fly over, but the enemy cannot shoot you back, and preferably keeping you undetected as well. If you can create a crossfire between you and your team, your AP will be devastating and will make short work of enemies. Due to lack of armor, large citadel, and no torpedoes, brawling is not advised as you can get taken out very quickly. Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) The IJN cruisers are just as squishy as the USN. Broadsides shown will eat citadels like champions, sending you back to port quickly. However, the IJN get amazing stealth-the best of any other nations' cruisers, and they also have the highest HE alpha out of all the cruisers. However, they get slow turret traverse-slowest out of all the nations. While having extremely hard hitting and fast torpedoes, IJN cruisers suffer from a lack of torpedo angles. In order to launch them, you need to almost be giving full broadside, and if anyone has their guns pointed toward you while launching torps, you will almost be guaranteed dead. While the HE is extremely potent, do not underestimate the AP. A good IJN player will use their HE to burn down angled BB and any DD, and the moment any broadside is given will rely on AP. Reload is quite slow, so playing an IJN cruiser you need to plan ahead and be ready to take advantage of these opportunities. Brawling is not recommended as you have a large citadel and terrible torpedo angles, and the slow gun traverse will affect your capabilities significantly. However they are great for ambushing, and dropping torps the moment you get detected and turning is also a viable option. Another way to play it is to kite, and burn ships chasing you down while slowing down their push, hopefully giving your team extra time to gain map control and therefore winning the battle. Soviet Navy U.S.S.R (Военно-морской флот) The Soviet Navy cruisers are snipers and have the most powerful cruiser guns. Their flight arcs are one of the best as they fire straight like lasers due to their extremely high shell velocities. They have strong AA-though not as strong as the US cruisers. The armor is quite thin, so any type of broadside given will result in a easy deletion from a battleship, or heavy damage from a cruiser. They are also very fast for cruisers and have short-ranged torpedoes, but the low torpedo alpha and only having 4-5 torps per side it a last resort weapon and should not be relied on as a source of damage. Due to their large size, maneuvering make torps difficult to avoid. Their citadels are massive, so avoid fighting enemies alone, and if you do, be angled to mitigate citadel damage. Russian ships have the worst concealment compared to other CAs. These factors result in a playstyle where you sit slightly farther back, and you need to keep a constant eye out on the minimap and be aware of any potential people you may be giving broadside too. AP is also very strong due to high shell velocity. If you are given a chance to use it, take the opportunity. Kriegsmarine (KM) The German Cruisers are a jack of all trades and are extremely well rounded. Like all cruisers, they are able to mitigate a lot of incoming damage by angling, but any sort of broadside will result in a deletion or heavy damage. From tier 5 onwards, you have very strong AP, and also extremely accurate guns as you do get access to Precise Aiming System, as well as decent reload resulting in the second highest DPM. HE is consistent as well, but it suffers from low alpha damage. German cruisers also get access to torpedoes, and unlike the Russian cruisers, you have quite a significant number of them and they also have a decent alpha damage. At high tiers, you also get a better armor scheme and Sonar, making pushes and brawling a viable option as you have a very strong combination of both torps and guns. Royal Navy (RN) Description coming soon! French Navy (MN) Description coming soon! Italian Navy (ITL) Description coming soon! Category:Ship Classes